The present invention generally relates to mirror mounting assemblies, and more particularly relates to mirror mounting assemblies with modular components that allow for minimizing the number of parts required for mounting mirrors on various differently-sized mounting bars.
Many different arrangements are known for mounting external mirrors on vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror out from the vehicle thereby providing a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used.
One such type of mounting arrangement includes a bar extending outwardly from the vehicle, often in substantially a U-shape, in which the ends of the U-bar are attached to the side of the vehicle. Alternately, a bar may be attached to the vehicle at only one end, with a mirror housing being disposed at a distal end or central portion, or both, of such bar. In either of such applications, one mounting bar is typically attached to each side of the driver""s cab of a truck for placement of at least one mirror housing. These one-piece mounting bar arrangements are often referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cC-loops,xe2x80x9d to differentiate them from other available types of mounting arrangements made of several interconnected, generally smaller diameter rods that are secured together, often by nuts and bolts. Some one-piece mounting bar arrangements do, however, include additional bracing members for additional support in certain applications. Examples of mirrors mounted on one-piece mounting bars are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,950; 5,110,196; 5,687,035; and 5,798,882 and in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 385,243; 387,317; and 407,361.
Mirror housings may be attached to the central (upright when installed) portions of the U-bars or to the extending bars in various ways. For example, the bar may pass through the center of the mirror housing, with a clamping mechanism of some type disposed within the housing securing the mirror housing to the bar (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,035). Alternately, a mounting mechanism may extend from the mirror housing and be secured to the bar externally of the mirror housing (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,950). Both of these methods of attachment provide reliable securing of the mirror housing to the bar.
One-piece mounting bar arrangements generally provide a reliable, vibration-reducing, and sturdy mounting arrangement for mirrors. Also, one-piece mounting bar arrangements beneficially do not require assembly of several smaller rods during manufacture, installation, or repair. Also, one-piece bars favorably provide a visually streamlined styling that many people prefer on vehicles, as compared to the multi-rod designs.
The mounting bars (both U-bars and other shapes) are made in a number of different sizes, varying in outer diameter from about 14 mm to about 28 mm, depending generally on the weight of the mirror housing to be supported. Thus, if a manufacturer manufactures mirror housings for installation on variously-sized mounting bars, specifically-designed mounting equipment sets are typically required, each set being sized to fit a particular bar. Thus, in the past, vehicle mirror manufacturers have also had to manufacture various differently-sized mounting hardware sets to mount mirrors on differently-sized bars.
Being required to have several sets of mounting hardware has several drawbacks. For example, manufacturing specific differently-sized sets of mounting hardware adds expense to overall production costs of vehicle mirror assemblies. Also, production may have to be halted at times if properly-sized hardware is temporarily not available. Because part of the mounting hardware is often secured to and within the mirror housing before attachment of the mirror glass to the housing, changing the mounting hardware to fit a specific bar size could cause the further drawback of requiring someone to disassemble much of the mirror housing assembly to change out the mounting hardware. Such disassembly is time consuming and could occasionally lead to inadvertent damage to the mirror housing assembly if sufficient care is not taken during disassembly.
Also, mirror housings could be inadvertently mounted with improperly-sized mounting hardware, either during original equipment manufacture or during aftermarket modification or replacement. These mirror housings could become loose, causing the mirror housing to move so that the driver""s ability to view a desired location is impaired or causing the mirror to vibrate so that reflected images of desired locations are unclear. Further, loose mirror housings could themselves be damaged, or could cause damage to the vehicle or mounting hardware.
In view of the above, it is a principle objective of the present invention to provide an efficient and simplified vehicle mirror mounting assembly to allow for reliable and efficient manufacture, inventory, and assembly of vehicle mirror assemblies and their constituent parts, and to allow for safe and reliable use of vehicle mirrors.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will be made clear from the written description and claims that follow, taken in conjunction with the appended drawings, or may be learned from practice of the invention.
To achieve these objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described and depicted herein, a modular mounting assembly is provided for mounting a mirror housing to a vehicle and suitable for use with a family of mounting bars including of at least two mounting bars, each mounting bar within the family of mounting bars having a unique diameter, the modular mounting assembly including, for example, a base member configured for attachment to the mirror housing and defining a channel portion for receiving a given one of the at least two mounting bars from within the family of mounting bars, the channel portion sized for receiving at least two of the mounting bars. A given cap member selected from a family of cap members is provided configured for selective attachment to the base member, the family of cap members including at least two cap members, each cap member defining a securing portion uniquely configured to mate with a respective one of the at least two mounting bars and to secure the base member to the respective one of the at least two mounting bars.
Optionally, the base member may include a mounting portion for contacting the mirror housing and configured so that the mirror housing is pivotable relative to the base member.
Preferably, one of the channel portion of the base member and the securing portion of each cap member defines a first surface sized to contact the respective mounting bar at a single point on the circumference of the respective mounting bar, and wherein the other of the channel portion of the base member and the securing portion of each cap member defines a second surface sized to contact the respective mounting bar at two points on the circumference of the respective mounting bar.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a modular mounting assembly is provided for mounting a mirror to a vehicle and suitable for use with a family of mounting bars including of at least two mounting bars, each mounting bar within the family of mounting bars having a unique diameter, the modular mounting assembly including, for example, a mirror housing for holding the mirror, and a base member attached to the mirror housing and defining a channel portion for receiving a given one of the at least two mounting bars from within the family of mounting bars, the channel portion sized for receiving at least two of the mounting bars. A given cap member selected from a family of cap members is provided configured for selective attachment to the base member, the family of cap members including at least two cap members, each cap member defining a securing portion uniquely configured to mate with a respective one of the at least two mounting bars and to secure the base member to the respective one of the at least two mounting bars.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a modular mounting assembly is provided for mounting a mirror to a vehicle including, for example, a family of mounting bars including of at least two mounting bars, each mounting bar within the family of mounting bars having a unique diameter, the mounting bars being for securing to a vehicle, and a mirror housing for holding the mirror. A base member is attached to the mirror housing and defines a channel portion for receiving a given one of the at least two mounting bars from within the family of mounting bars, the channel portion sized for receiving at least two of the mounting bars. A given cap member selected from a family of cap members is configured for selective attachment to the base member, the family of cap members including at least two cap members, each cap member defining a securing portion uniquely configured to mate with a respective one of the at least two mounting bars and to secure the respective one of the at least two mounting bars to the base member, a given one of the cap members securing the base member to a respective mounting bar.